Essence of Minecraft
by SwiftintheSky
Summary: Minecraft. A world filled with wonder and magic. These poems were written to go with Minecraft's songs, describing the unique feelings that flow from the world of Minecraft. New poems every couple days or so.
1. Key

**A/N: So, I am pretty excited about this. A long, long time ago, actually August 2011, I was listening to the beautiful Minecraft music on my iPod, and it made me want to write poetry. INSPIRATION. Then I thought of writing poetry _while_ listening to the music, basically writing a poem to go along with every piece on the album. I did it for 12 of them in a few days. Then in November I did some for a few more. Now, in July, I decided I should fire the project back up again and redid the ones I did in November. I'll also be writing a poem for all of the rest of the songs on the album and all of the new records that have been released on Minecraft since then.**

**If all of that rambling made absolutely no sense, basically, I'm writing a poem to go along with every Minecraft song. Some of the songs will have 2 poems to them because I redid them months and months later. A new poem will be put out every couple of days. I hope the Minecraft fanfiction community will enjoy reading them as much as I did writing them. :D**

**So. The first poem is based off of Key, otherwise known as nuance1 . ogg.**

* * *

PEACEFUL WINTER

.

It's a quiet morning

Frost creeps up the windowpanes

And I'm all alone

It's a peaceful aloneness

Knowing nature is all around me

Right out my back door

snow drifts slowly down

And I smile

There is nothing right now

That I want but don't have -

A warm fire

Hot cocoa

Nature all around me

And a place to rest my head.


	2. Door

**A/N: Aw, come on, 48 hits and no reviews? I know people are looking at this, but I'd enjoy some feedback! ;D**

**Anyway... this next poem is based off of Door, otherwise known as nuance2 . ogg. This one is short(er), though I do rather like it. Another one from last August, trust me, my poems are a _lot_ better nowadays. :)**

* * *

SPRING MORNING

.

It starts quietly

A calm morning

And then we run outside

Let loose in the spring air

Butterflies tossed by the wind

Puppies curiously sniffing each flower

Kittens bathing in the sun

Blossoms drift past us

Then our eyes meet

And we giggle

This moment is beyond words, it's special

It's a spring morning together.


	3. Subwoofer Lullaby

**A/N: The third poem brought to you by yours truly! Also, I know you're out there, readers. *pokes* C'mon, doesn't that review box down there look so LONELY? **

**Meh, that sounded pathetic. Here's the next poem, anyway. This one is based off of Subwoofer Lullaby (one of my personal favorites!), aka hal1 . ogg. And yes, this is another from last August. They really don't do the songs justice. My newer poems do them much better justice, though still not fully. I kind of wanna rewrite these also, like I did to some of the others, but I'm not sure I will. If I do I'll notify you in the newest chapters. So... yeah. Also, the reason they're so short is because I typed all of these on my iPod with a thumb and forefinger, while listening to the song at the same time. Yup, you heard me. Anyway, lo and behold, the ACTUAL POEM!**

* * *

FIRST SNOW

.

It's mysterious

It's magic

snow falling everywhere

It's the innocent wonder of children

As they see their first snow

pet their first kitten

Watch their first sunset

The so-rare quietness of a young child

snowflakes surround on every side

Frost crunches beneath

The sky is frosty blue

And off in the distance the sun sets

Turning the ocean into liquid gold

Melting the ever-creeping ice.

Your eyes are closed

And you're reliving the innocence.


	4. Death

**A/N: This one is based off of Death. Which isn't in the actual game but which you can find in the C418 album which he released. Rather depressing, actually. Quite striking. To anyone lurking and reading this but NOT REVIEWING (*hint hint*), these are meant to be read next to the music. In other words, first listening to the music and then reading the poem. :)**

* * *

GRIEF

.

Silence

Calm

Running water

Gentle clucking

Silence

Despair

Sudden despair

Sorrow

A bulletstrike through the chest

One that should have come earlier

Tears

Loss

Silence

Alone

Closed eyes

Remembrance.


	5. Living Mice

**A/N: Sooo, it's been a while. One word for you: VACATION. And it was awesome. *nods* Anyway, thanks for the reviews - this project is finally gathering some interest! This poem is based off of Living Mice, otherwise known as hal2 . ogg. Yet another August one, which is, officially, one year ago! And I've come a long way, as you'll see when we time-warp to my newer poetry.**

* * *

IMAGINE

.

Everything was simple

A quiet melody

A gentle breeze

Waking up in the morning

Without a care

Or responsibility

A country view out the window

A cat to pet idly

And a wood to explore.

An imagination without bounds

No tight walls to bind

Or constrict.

Days spent under tree boughs

Picking wildflowers

Imagining up worlds.

Lying on the cooling sand.

No one to share with

And not a person could be happier.


	6. Moog City

**A/N: Hey look a new chapter! This one is based off of Moog City which I believe isn't in the actual game but is awesome nonetheless. Listen to it if you can. Also, I rewrote some of the earlier poems like this one recently, so tell me if you think I should post those too. :)**

**InvaderCakez - :DDD**

* * *

THE CITY AT NIGHT

.

Glancing up to revving cars

Gently out the window

Throw back the curtain

A honk here and there

The city at night:

Endless lights

Flash and twinkle

Millions of people like wayward ants

Wandering the streets

A cold moon hidden behind fog.

Sleek modern shapes rising like stalagmites

From the earth

It's beautiful

It's unique

It's full of life

Excitement in every way

Frightening and fascinating

It's the city at night.


	7. Haggstrom

**A/N: And here we are again! I kinda forgot this existed, so... that's why this took so long. :p This one is based off of Haggstrom, aka hal3 . ogg. One of my personal favorite Minecraft songs. :) And lots more reviews this time...**

**Invader Cakez - Thank you! That last one is one of my favorites from this time. (Seriously, can you believe these were written a YEAR ago?)**

**BlackPanther101 - Thanks! And these poems are a year old, so the best is yet to come. ;D**

**AstuteSage9 - Yeah, I agree that not all of them have that 'Minecraft' feeling. But these are poems based off of Minecraft's _songs_, and not all of its songs accurately represent Minecraft... like the last one, for example. However, when you write a poem based off of a game's song, it will usually end up representing that game, at least a little bit.**

**And without any further ado, I present...**

* * *

NEW DAWN

.

Windchimes blow in the wind

The pillow is soft

My heart is open.

Safe

Loved

Cozy

Ready to explore.

A new day spreads out beyond

A new day to discover

To run free

To revel in the breeze.

Ice has formed on ponds overnight.

birds fly to and from their nests.

My dogs bark happily at my heels.

Anything can happen,

Can be found

And home is right around the corner.


End file.
